Lyras Show
by Lyra de Orfeo
Summary: Despues de aver termindo el Torneo de Shaman King , los personajes se quedaron sin trabajo y como soy tan buena los ayude y ahora trabajan en mi programa de tv.sera un fracaso? descubrelo leyendolo..logico..


WENU OTRO FIC Y A SI VA MAS O MENOS --- Resulta que despues de Shaman Kign , nuestros queridos personajes se quedaron sin trabajo y resulta que yo les di uno en mi cadena de television llamada LYRA´S CHANNEL solo por SKY

Ejem me quedo al cucho pero quienes lo lean dejen sus reviews para enterarme que les parecio...wenu el fic va dedicado para todos mi amigotes del cole , que los kiero mucho

Otra cosilla antes de comenzar , las palabras que esten entre los - - son las acciones de los personjes ok? bueno ya , ya los dejo....

------------------------------  
  
.:: SHOW DE LYRA ::. (a.ka. Lo que Hace el Ocio)

-Aparece Yoh saludando al publico con una calida sonrisa y se dispone a leer el papel que aqui su servidora le dio -  
  
Yoh: buenas noches...hoy tenemos un gran show para ustedes...este primero veremos un monologo y esta a cargo de ChocoLove?   
  
Lyra:-DETRAS DE ESCENARIO- si si el...  
  
-Chocolove aparece...-  
  
Chocolove: buenas noches...pue..este... -toma el papel que le dio Lyra- este el monologo es de...de la escuela...miren la escuela es como yo, sin chiste...  
  
Chocolove:-grita hacia Lyra- oye guerita..que te pasa...yo soy muy chistoso..quieres que te cuente un chiste?  
  
Lyra:¬¬  
Publico:buh...buh..saquenlo!!!!  
  
-Seguridad saca a Chocolove del escenario...-  
  
-Yoh aparece nuevamente...-  
  
Yoh:bien ahora Ryu nos cantara su mega hit!!!!  
  
Ryu:muchas gracias don Yoh y ahora mi cancion..-.Toma el microfono-  
  
Ryu: -todo desafinado- Parece que va llover el cielo se esta nublando parece que va llover hay mama me estoy mojando...  
  
Publico:mmmm no fuera, fuera....!!! -comienzan a lanzarle jitomates-  
  
Ryu:hey al menos canto mejor que Pedro Infante!!!  
  
-Lyra jala de la oreja a Ryu y lo saca del escenario...-  
  
Yoh :ahora tendremos a Liserg , Horo-Horo y Len con un gran baile!!!! -anuncia Yoh-  
  
-Lyra arrempuja a Len y Horo-Horo al escenario ,Liserg esta con su dulce sonrisa...vestido de princesa mientras Len y Horo-Horo de hadas...-  
  
Len: porque tengo que salir asi!!!  
  
Lyra: callate!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: esto no es gracioso!!!  
  
Lyra:Liserg!! ponte la corona!!!  
  
Liserg:pero para que...

Lyra: solo pontela!!!

Cancion "POR TI VOLARE"...  
  
-Los chicos se ponen en sus posiciones...Liserg en frente , Horo-Horo a la derecha y Len a la izq.-  
  
Liserg:bien ...va!!! 1,2,3,4 vuelta....  
  
Len:me siento tan ridiculo..  
  
Horo-Horo:hay no ahi esta Pilika sacando fotos...  
  
Liserg: nuevamente 1,2,3,4 vuelta...  
  
-Bien a mitad de la cancion Len pisa a Horo Horo y ambos caen...Horo Horo se toma del vestido de Liserg , rompiendolo todo y dejando a Liserg en ropa interior...-  
  
Publico Femenino:heee!! bravo..queremos FULL MONTY , FULL MONTY , FULL MONTY...  
  
Lyra: o  
  
-Los chicos salen del escenario...-  
  
Yoh: bien...dieron un buen espectaculo..ahora vallamos a un corte comercial....  
  
-FUERA DEL AIRE...Lyra aparece muy entusiasmada y llama a todo su elenco...-  
  
Lyra:a ver todos aca!!!  
  
Tamao: señorita Lyra , el señor Hao ha llegado para su acto!!!  
  
Lyra:perfecto!!!  
  
Ryu:ahora cual es el plan doña Lyra  
  
Lyra:bien lo de Len , Horo-Horo y Liserg le gusto a la audiencia...  
  
Liserg:se refiere al baile?  
  
Lyra:no tontito...a tu ropa interior...asi que nesecito que salgan a hacer un streeptease...  
  
Len:que? esta loca? no...olvidelo...busque a alguien mas...  
  
Lyra:-Ryu detras de ella haciendo señas de que el podrian suplirlo- no Ryu , tu no!!!   
  
Tamao:señorita...el show debe continuar...  
  
Lyra:bien...ya veremos que se me ocurre..todos a sus puestos!!!  
  
5 4 3 2...  
  
Yoh:hola nuevamente!!! ahora presenciaremos el acto de Hao....Papiroflexia...  
  
Hao:bien...veremos como se hace un cisne de papel!!!  
  
Hao:si es muy sencillo...pueden hacerlo tambien en su casa...solo nesecitan a sus manos y una hoja de papel...  
  
Yoh:si!!! esto es muy divertido  
  
Hao:primero doblamos la hoja...de forma que quede asi...blablabla  
  
2 HORAS DESPUES

Hao:si , como les iba diciendo , es muy facil  
  
Hao:esperen...-pierde el control y se enoja - ya basta...no me sale...  
  
Yoh: excelente show Hao. n-n  
  
-Hao desaparece...-  
  
Yoh:ahora vamos a una parte muy importante del show ,"Cocinando con Silver"...  
  
Yoh:que nos tienes preparado el dia de hoy?  
  
Silver: un delicioso espaguetti   
  
Yoh:y tambien tenemos a la linda Anna quien esta aqui para probar lo que cocinara Silver....un aplauos para ella

Publico:si , bravo , bravo  
  
Silver: he si como sea ¬¬ ,bien nesecitamos una olla , agua , pasta , cuchara , crema , sal y chipotles...  
  
Silver: primero calentamos el agua y agregamos la pasta ...despues dejamos aun rato a que se cosa blablablabla...  
  
-2 horas despues...medio publico dormido-  
  
Silver:y listo!!!!!  
  
Anna:porque tardaste tanto...me muero de hambre

Silver: lo dices por que no te costo trabajo , ya que la niña tiene a sus sirvientes ¬¬ y uno que es pobre y tiene que pagar el cable UU

Anna:ya callate!!!  
  
Yoh:y ahora Anna lo probara!!!

Silver: era nesesario decir eso?

Yoh: no lo se asi dice este papel oo  
  
-Silver le sirve en un plato a Hanna...toma el tenedor y lo lleva a su boca....-  
  
Silver:que le parecio señorita?  
  
Anna:mmmm...no...definitivamente no me gusto  
  
Anna toma un sarten y se lo avienta a Silver  
  
Silver: oO -  
  
Anna: parasito infeliz....vuelvelo a hacer...  
  
Yoh:bien...esto fue Cocinando con Silver -  
  
-De fondo vemos a Silver ser correteado por Anna-  
  
Yoh:y para finalizar este show...a las primeras cinco personas que nos llamen al 2223359 se llevaran una poster tamaño real de nuestros bailarines Horo-Horo , Len y Liserg en ropa interior!!! , nuestros operadores esperan sus llamadas...

-Manta , Fausto y Eliza aparecen saludando a la camara-  
  
Publico Femenino:sí...sí...wow  
  
Horo-Horo:que? oo pero quien fue el que saco esa idea...  
  
Pilika:fui yo hermano UU  
  
Len:tu? ahora veras -Len saca su cuchilla y la persigue , mientras Horo Horo grita-  
  
Yoh: se me olvidaba...ademas las otras 5 personas que nos llamen al 2436228 se llevaran el video "Full Monty" Todo o Nada de nuestros bailarines...!!!!  
  
Publico Femenino:sí...wow!!!!  
  
Horo-Horo:que hasta video les enviaste Pilika?  
  
Pilika:no...esta vez no fui yo  
  
Len:entonces...  
  
Lyra: fui yo..muahjajaja   
  
Liserg:pero como  
  
Lyra:mientras se desvestian para irse a dar un ducha...  
  
Len:maldita!!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: pero al menos nos pagaran no?  
  
Lyras:heee miren....!!! -señala hacia la izq. y se echa a correr, todos voltean a ver al lugar que con anterioridad habia señalado-  
  
Yoh: y bueno...ahora nuestra productora Lyra quiere decirles una palabras...  
  
Lyra:hee bueno...gracias por haber venido a este show...y mas les vale que les haya gustado...denle gracias a todo el elenco...-Ryu interrumpe-  
  
Ryu:si y compren mi nuevo album titulado "Mega-Fabuloso" y contiene mi mega-hit de Pedro Infante...!!!! --Lyra lo golpea--  
  
Lyra:ya callate oo - Horo-Horo , Liserg y Len se avalanzan sobre Lyra...intentando golpearla-  
  
Yoh:y eso es todo buenas noches...nos vemos el proximo viernes en este programa llamado "El Show de Lyra" hasta luego!!!

-Musica de fondo , el mega-hit de Ryu...-  
  
De fondo vemos a Anna golpeando a Silver , ChocoLove contandole chistes a Tamao y Pilika quienes se mueren de la risa , Len , Liserg y Horo-Horo golpean a Lyra , Ryu robando camara , Yoh firma autografos y Manta , Fausto y Eliza sigue contestando los telefonos...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora

Wenu que les parecio, si les gusto dejen sus reviews , para ver si acaso hago una continuacion no? wenu ya me voy....hasta pronto y que una de las estrellas de mi constelacion lo guie al buen camino


End file.
